Rainbow
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: If you only knew what the future holds; after a hurricane comes a rainbow. Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed - So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road. Firework, Katy Perry.


Short SasuSaku. Or the beginning of it. ^^ I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm wondering if I should put this as a chapter of _A Girl_, if anyone cares enough to even know what that is. Why isn't anyone reviewing? I feel like nothing I publish is being exposed to this site; what am I doing wrong?

By the way, if you are actually reading this (Hugs and Kisses for you, darling) and have Open Office, can you help me?

This just came up today, but I can't fix it; when I'm typing, it's as if the letters I go back on are highlited in black, and whenever I make spaces or want to correct something between already existing words or letters, it erases the letter or space after it. It's driving me nuts! So, if you know what's going on and how to fix it, please, help me out!

Anyways, that's enough rambling from me, let's get down to business.

I wrote this on my iPod while in the waiting room at the podiatrist. Turns out the big toe of my left foot is slightly crooked, I have a tiny bit of flat foot, and I _really_ need to go wax. Soon.

**Disclaimer: **No sir-ee.

**Dedication:** Anyone who is actually reading my stuff. And _reviews_.

"My aniki," the chibi Sasuke gushed arrogantly, "is the best in his class in everything,". A young pinkette looked up, clearly impressed, as the boy smirked smugly, before he jumped five feet into the air at the sudden boom of thunder.

"Wow," she breathed, politely ignoring his episode of fright, "that's cool!"

"I bet your stupid aniki is failing," he rudely commented, not at all minding that said stupid aniki was sitting not a foot away on the table of the grill they were waiting the storm out in.

Itachi was about to scold his younger brother but was stopped by the girl's facial expression. She was smiling toothily, as if she wasn't at all bothered by the fact her dearest brother was just insulted, and continued to innocently sit there. The rain sounded like glass shattering aggressively on the roof.

"My aniki doesn't like school at all!" she giggled honestly, "He's always in trouble and spending his time in detention. By the way, last time I checked, they always spend their time together. How can your aniki be the best when he's never in class?"

Sasuke glared angrily, "If he wasn't in detention all the time with your annoying brother, then he'd be the best for sure!"

"So, you lied; you just admitted that he's not the best."

"He **would** be!"

"Exactly; _would_, not _is_."

Grr! Sasuke made to tackle Sakura but was met with the wooden floor. Looking up, he realized that her older brother had swiped her and planted her comfortingly in his lap, shifting his menacing glare from one Uchiha brother to the other and back again. He was cursing the entire time, not caring if the pair of toddlers picked up on any of the shameful words. His little sister was capable of writing an intricate dictionary of dirty language, however, with a a few points from Kakuzu, she had never uttered a single word surpassing 'boring'.

Itachi sent Hidan an apologetic look before reprimanding Sasuke for such unacceptable behavior.

"You might want to put that brother of yours on a leash, Uchiha," Kakuzu commented in defense of his friend's little sister, silencing Hidan's loud and violent – don't forget colorful – rant including all of the uptight Uchihas and their mothers. And their pants?

"HEY!"

"Sasuke, I believe you owe some people an apology," Itachi stated coolly, ignoring his brother's outburst at the tall man's comment and nodded towards the pair of Harunos.

Sasuke merely huffed and looked away.

"It's okay," came the soft sound of Sakura's voice, "he didn't mean it; we were just joking around. Right Sasuke-kun?"

The dashing man-to-be slowly cocked his head to look at his classmate as the pattering of the rain became lighter, and less claps of thunder were heard.

"...yeah, what she said..."

Zetsu, who was quietly watching from the other side of the table, looked out the window and was met with the sight of a clear sky, and a rainbow stretching across the glass.

Smirk. How ironic.


End file.
